Phase I proposes to research and develop a teaching aid for any professional instrucing pregnant adolescents, to improve port test scores following eight weeks of prenatal education. One-half (Group A) alternately assigned incoming resident, will receive only the prenatal education, while Group B will enhance prenatal knowledge with proposed teaching aid. Pretest and Post Test will be given to determine learning curve. Due to the predominantly low educational level and lack of self esteem, pregnant adolescents do not respond favorably to traditional, adult forms of prenatal education. It is expected they will learn more through the use of the teaching aid designed especially for their needs, methods and level of learning. Thus reducing fears, enhancing prenatal knowledge to improve pregnancy outcome, and ease the rapid transition from adolescence to adulthood. Phase II would be to market this teaching aid to professionals working with pregnant adolescents. Since researched results will demonstrate improved prenatal knowledge, the teaching aid would be advantageous to schools, institutions, and independent childbirth educators. There is currently no comparable product available. The low cost and versatility would also be a strong selling point.